Great Minds Think Alike
by AgentPoltergeist
Summary: Mizuki Amane, Misa-Misa's older sister, wasnt to join L's organization dedicated to catcing Kira. She has always looked up to the brilliant detective, but after she joins, something beyond simple admiration grows between the two. LxOC
1. Chess

**Author's Note: **When I am narrating in third person, it means my OC isn't there. I really only felt like writing in first person if it was from her point of view…so yeah.

Chapter 1: Chess

The phone call I got was really very convenient. I was standing in the middle of my apartment living room, feeling totally helpless to complete my life goal.

My name is Amane Mizuki. I was 22 years old and I worked as an undercover agent for the Japanese police department. Actually, things had been more interesting than usual, because of Kira. The police were completely scrambling to fight the series of deaths among felons that was sweeping the nation, all at the hand of this faceless entity called Kira. Nobody knew anything about him- where he lived, how old he was, nothing. Only that he was doing an act of evil that could not be forgiven. I had been working hard recently, tailing people left and right. I also know perfectly well that I could be killed too. I had a man from America I was working with, named Ray Penbar, just drop dead one day at a subway at Kira's hand. Along with him went countless FBI officials. That was pretty much the last straw, and I resolved I would capture Kira if it was the last thing I ever did.

But it was starting to seem a bit hopeless. The only thing we knew about Kira was that he was in the Kantou region somewhere. But that was a huge area of land. It seemed impossible to find one person out of millions. Weeks of tailing and spying had come to nothing. I was starting to give up. Kira could be anybody.

And then my cell phone rang. I walked over to the coffee table where it was lying to answer it.

"Hello? Mizuki? It's Honda."

"Oh, hi. What's going on? Is there another case for me?"

"Uh, no…"

Honda was one of my coworkers. I waited for him to get to the point.

"Uh, I thought you would like to know…your sister has become deeply involved in the Kira case."

This time, I waited for him to say, "April Fools!" He didn't.

"…Honda, you're joking. Tell me you're joking."

"I'm serious; she's right alongside her boyfriend and the detective L."

I slammed my hands down on the table and screeched into the phone. "L? _The_ L? The world's greatest detective? You're crazy! What's she doing trying to catch Kira?"

"Uh, she's not actively trying to catch Kira, really. She's mostly sticking with her new boyfriend, who is working for L."

I breathed a sigh of relief. Now _that_ sounded like my little sister–clinging onto some boy wherever he went. If either one of us should be working for L, not to brag, but I'd be the obvious choice.

I asked him, "Who's the boyfriend?"

"His name's Yagami Light. He's definitely cut out for working under L."

Maybe he was, but I doubted that had any factor in Misa-Misa going after him. She was the type to just fall stupid at a pretty face.

"So anyway Honda, why are you telling me this?"

"See, I figured it would give you a great opportunity to really get deep into this case. If you were to impress the organization, you'd be working directly under L! Isn't that one of your biggest dreams?"

I had to fight the urge to punch the air and yell, "YES!" But I kept the cool head of an agent and asked, "Did the Chief approve this and everything?"

"Yes! He said everything is fine, as long as you can still respond to at least a few cases brought up by the police."

I smiled. "Great. I think I'll give Misa a call then and ask if I can head over to the headquarters."

"Okay. I trust you will serve well in their organization. I have to go now. Bye."

He hung up and I set the phone down. My heart raced with excitement. Finally, a chance to get serious about catching Kira! I had waited my whole life for this opportunity, and I wasn't about to let it slip through my fingers. I dialed my sister's number on my phone and waited.

"This is Amane Misa!"

"Misa? It's Mizuki."

"Oh."

There was a brief silence. I hadn't spoken to my sister in months. For siblings three years apart, we were…less than close. We were perfect opposites, her being perky, ditzy and a little self-absorbed, me being serious, analytical and a little depressed.

"I just received word that you were working under the detective L."

"Not really," she replied, "But my amazing boyfriend is! He wants to catch Kira too, and I'm just kind of helping out."

_Being a nuisance is more like it, _I thought, but I said, "Uh, I was wondering if you might want another agent on your team?"

"Another agent?"

"Y-Yeah. I've been wanting to work with L for a long time, and this seemed like a good opportunity."

She must have been thinking about it, because there was another silence. "Hmm…maybe you could come and meet the whole team and we could all decide if we wanna let you join!"

My heart jumped. "Yeah! Could you tell me where your headquarters is?"

"Oh! Uh, someone wants to talk to you. I'll hand you over to him real quick, 'kay?"

"Okay…"

There was a crackling as Misa handed the phone to whoever wanted to talk to me. A low, quiet voice said, "When you come here, don't give your real name. It's not safe just yet."

I was startled for a second but then I saw what he was getting at. Whoever this guy was, he suspected one of the people in the organization of being Kira. If he saw me to be a threat to his goal and he knew my name, I would be killed. I said, "I'll change my name. Thank you for warning me."

Suddenly Misa's voice spoke to me again. "What was he talking to you about?"

"Nothing," I said quickly. Then I added, "Hey, um, could you not tell the rest of the agents there my name? I'd prefer to go by…um…this nickname a couple of friends gave me…"

"You have _friends?"_

"Oh, shut up. Just, can you not tell them my real name?"

"Fine. I'll tell you where our headquarters are."

I grabbed a pen and notepad, wrote the address down and said, "Should I come over now, or what?"

"That should be fine. I'll see you in a bit, I guess."

"Okay, bye."

I hung up the phone. Having conversations with my sister always exhausted me. But I was too excited to be exhausted. I ran to the door, threw on my coat and walked out. For once, life was looking up.

Misa hung up her cell phone and skipped over to the huge curved desk where all of the organization's members worked. "Guess what, everyone?"

They all turned to Misa. "What is it?" asked Matsuda.

"I was just talking to my _onee-san _on the phone, and she wants to join the team!"

"What?" everyone asked in unison.

"We're getting a new member? That sounds great!" Aizawa said.

"I didn't even know you had a sister, Misa-Misa," Light said.

"Well, yeah…" said Misa, looking a little uncomfortable. "We're both really different, so we don't talk much. She's an undercover agent."

"What's she like?" Light asked.

"Oh, she's weird," Misa said sitting on the countertop and swinging her legs. "She's sooo serious. Like, all the time. She was always like that. Even when she was a kid, she never joked or goofed off. She's kinda depressing to be around."

"But can she put all her effort into any given task? That's a quality we look for," Ryuzaki said with a mouthful of cake.

"Are you kidding? She'll put her life on the line for something like this if she has to." Misa replied.

"She sounds like she'd be valuable," Matsuda said.

"Yeah, I guess she'd be good. She's sometimes hard to get along with, though. She's really quiet and gets ticked if you try to talk to her when she's working," Misa said.

"Well, we can use all the help we can get, and put up with any unpleasant personalities. Let's give her a chance," said Ryuzaki.

For a little while longer, they all chatted amongst themselves about the potential new addition to their organization, when, about 20 minutes later, the elevator dinged.

Out stepped a young woman with shoulder-length black hair, a pale face, and wide eyes, wearing a black, business-like dress and a trench coat. She looked very nervous but excited at the same time.

"Ah!" Misa said, jumping up. She ran over to the woman and turning to everyone, said, "Guys, this is my older sister. She wants to help find Kira!"

**Yuki's POV**

I stared around the huge room lined with computers that the elevator had taken me to. Cautiously, I stepped out of the elevator and looked at everyone, who gawked back at me. Then, out of nowhere, my sister skipped over to me in her wacky Goth dress, blonde pigtails, and knee-high combat boots. Seriously, her clothes did not reflect her attitude. She sang out, "Everyone this is my older sister! She wants to help find Kira!"

Relieved she hadn't slipped and told my name, I took a breath and said, "My name is Amane Rin. I would very much be honored if you would let me join your organization. I'll perform whatever tasks are necessary to get in. I just hope I can be of help." I gave a slight bow as Misa snorted and said, "Showoff…"

"Your dedication is appreciated, but there won't be any real tasks you need to perform."

The voice came from a swivel chair in the corner of the room. The chair spun around, and in it was a young man, perhaps a couple of years older than me. He was extremely pale, with dark circles under his eyes, and black hair that spiked backwards and fell in his face. He wore a white baggy sweatshirt and jeans, and no shoes. He crouched over instead of sitting normally. Overall, he looked very bizarre and eccentric, but he had this aura of power around him that I sensed as soon as I saw him. I took one look at this man and instantly knew he was L.

"All you will have to do to get in," he said, "is play a quick game."

When he spoke again I recognized his voice. He was the one who told me to change my name.

I slowly walked over to him, and asked, "You're…L, aren't you?"

He nodded. I said, "Uh…wow. I've wanted to work for you ever since I joined the police force. You're incredible."

L gave a tiny smile. "Thank you. As I said, all you will have to do to get in is…"

Suddenly, an old man stepped out of the shadows and walked over to L. He pulled out a black and white chessboard and a bag of chess pieces.

"Beat me in a game of chess."

For a minute I felt as though I might as well have just walked out right then. After all, this was _the_ L. The man with a brain like a supercomputer. The tactical genius. I had always been pretty good at chess, but I didn't have a prayer in the world against L.

But then, I thought, this is probably a test. He's seeing if I'll just give up, or I'll accept even if I know I can't win. If that's the case…

"Sure. Let's get started."

L blinked his big panda eyes and then said, "That was the first test, Amane-san, and you passed. Now, here comes the big test. If you beat me, you can join us."

I stiffened my resolve and said, "Okay. I'll do my best."

Watari dragged a little table from the wall and set it between us. L set up the chess board. I was playing with the white pieces and he was using black. After careful consideration, I moved a knight forward. I was dimly aware that the sound of typing and clicking had ceased, that the entire room was watching the new warrior being initiated.

After my move, L sort of smirked and moved a measly little pawn forward. It was such an inconsequential move that I thought he was mocking me. I started to move my knight again to take the pawn, but I stopped myself. Wait, I told myself. That's probably exactly what he wants you to do.

I studied the board. If I were to move my knight to take the pawn, then my knight would be completely vulnerable to an attack from his rook. I mulled it over and decided to move a pawn.

L looked genuinely surprised. He studied me very hard and said, "I underestimated you a bit. Now, I won't go so easy on you."

After that, he went anything _but_ easy on me. I had played against some very good players before, but nobody half as good as L. I was getting a monstrous headache from trying to figure out each and every move he tried to make. About an hour had passed, and by then I had claimed three of L's pieces, while he had most of my pieces and my king was cornered.

"Checkmate," he said quietly.

I stared down at the board. I could see that there was no way I could win this. I tipped over my king and surrendered.

L sat back in his chair and smiled. "Looks like I win."

I just nodded. I wasn't surprised, really. But I was crushed. My hope of working with L's organization to catch Kira had gone down the drain. L said, "You realize, of course, the results of your test?"

I nodded again. "I guess I'm not cut out to work here. I know when I'm beaten. Thank you for giving me the chance. I'll be going now."  
I stood up and was about to bow to everyone when L got out of his chair, walked up to me, and stuck out his hand. "Welcome to our organization. I'm sure you will be a valuable member."

My mind reeled with confusion. "…Huh?" I said brilliantly. L grinned widely and said, "You just passed three tests I designed for you while I waited for you to arrive. One: to stand up to even the most impossible of challenges. Two: to display exceptional tactical abilities, as well as thinking like your opponent. And finally, three: to know when to surrender. You performed these abilities beautifully, and I am confident you will be an asset."

Stunned, I stared into L's black, abyss-like eyes, searching for some trace of a joke. There was none.

I had made it in. I was working for L.


	2. Something Else

Hey, here's chapter 2! Enjoy

Chapter 2: Something Else

I was still completely overwhelmed that I had actually made it into L's task force, and I hadn't even won the chess game. I made a mental note to just go along with whatever L said, no matter how crazy it sounded, because he clearly knew what he was doing.

I was being introduced to the rest of the group. I met Chief Yagami, Matsuda, Aizawa, Mogi, Ide, and Ukita, and then I walked over to the young man in a tan suit.

"Hello," he said, holding out his hand. "I'm Yagami Light. I'm glad to have you on the task force."

"Oh, so you're Misa's boyfriend?" I asked. He nodded curtly.

I looked him up and down. Something about him rubbed me the wrong way. He looked too perfectly groomed and confident, almost arrogant, and he looked at me like he was trying to figure out how to take me down in a battle of wits. Not the way L did, though. With this guy it was more like he was positive he'd win.

I turned to L, who was now crouched over in his chair, eating a slice of shortcake that older man was providing. I whispered to him, "Um, who exactly is that man?"

"Oh, him?" he said through a mouthful of cake. He swallowed and said, "That's Watari."

I raised my eyebrows. I had heard of Watari. He was always by L's side, and also never showed his face. I didn't know he also happened to be L's snack supplier.

"Thank you so much for letting me in, L. I won't disappoint you."

"Please, call me Ryuzaki. I prefer that name to my well-known business name. I only let people I trust call me by it."

I blinked, and then smiled. "Sure. Thank you, Ryuzaki."

Smiling, I looked around the whole room, with all the task force members and computers and everything. Here, I could help catch Kira once and for all. But also, I felt like I had finally found home.

As Rin went around getting acquainted, Ryuzaki sized her up silently over his slice of cake. He had liked her the moment she agreed to play chess, and since then he had been studying her carefully. The detective had never really seen the likes of her before. There was something he liked a lot, but he couldn't place it. After a few moments, he realized it was her overall behavior. The way she walked slowly, to take everything in, the quiet curiosity that lit up her dark blue eyes. Dark blue eyes, he thought. That's unusual for a Japanese. But her entire manner seemed so mature and intelligent, as well as determined. She would definitely make a good agent.

"This is amazing," Rin breathed as she scanned through a computer's data. "You've all been working so hard at this. I'm going to have to catch up to you all…"

"You'll do fine," Ryuzaki said. "You seem perfectly intelligent and capable. We'll help you with anything you don't understand. Just relax for now."

She turned around at him and gave him a beaming smile. "Thank you so much, Ryuzaki."

Now Ryuzaki was very confused. His heart had done a little back flip when she smiled so happily at him. The new agent was, indeed, going to be an experience had never had before.

He kept feeling that there was something else, not her mature, strong nature or her humble personality. He still couldn't place what it was. He kept thinking and watching her walk around the room.

"Ryuzaki? Ryuzaki!"

Ryuzaki jumped and looked at Matsuda, who had been calling him. "Uh?"

"There's a new report of Kira killings from yesterday; you had better come take a look."

He took a second to clear his head and then walked in his odd gait to look at the new report. Rin walked over to look as well. "All heart attacks, as usual," said Ryuzaki. "You already know this of course, Amane-san, but Kira has shown certain patterns of killing in the past. Such as when he killed one person every hour, or when he made his victims do strange things just before death…but there doesn't seem to be a pattern here. All just heart attacks at random times…"

He chewed his thumbnail. Rin studied the screen and said, "Maybe there is a pattern that we just can't see yet."

Everyone looked at her. "What do you mean?" asked Aizawa.

"Well," Rin started to explain, "maybe in a few days he'll go back to killing one criminal each hour, and after that the victims will behave bizarrely just before dying, or maybe after this there will be another method of killing he hasn't used yet. It's too early in the case to really be sure. There might be an overall pattern that we can't see because we don't know enough."

Ryuzaki looked up at Rin. "So you're thinking…a pattern in the nature of the death…that's an interesting idea."

"I'm just offering it up as a possibility, though," she said. "It's actually not advisable to try and get too ahead of your enemy and guess everything they're going to do. It can lead you away into bypaths that won't help you defeat your opponent. I think it's best to only stay a step ahead the whole time, using the information you've gathered and your knowledge of, say, your opponent's habits. It'll probably be best for us if we just keep searching for patterns in Kira's behavior and not jump to any major conclusions."

The rest of the taskforce was very impressed. This was a woman with very superior tactical ability and foresight. Ryuzaki gave a little smile. "Very well said. We'll all keep looking for patterns and anything unusual. How about I show you your station now?"

Rin nodded and smiled. Meanwhile, Misa-Misa was standing near Light and they shared a glance that nobody caught. They were thinking the same thing about this new agent.

As Ryuzaki showed Rin around, he was consistently surprised at how intelligent she was. She was never afraid to ask questions, and she caught on quickly to how things were run in the organization. He had never met anyone who fit in so well there. She took to the computers and the research like a bird to the sky. But there was something else, still. He couldn't put his finger on it, what it was about her that was different.

"Hey, Amane-san?"

She turned around. "Yes?"

He suddenly noticed how large and bright her eyes were from the excitement, and had to scramble to remember what he was about to say. "Uh, it's getting pretty late. There's no specific time we have to go home, but I thought I'd let you know…"

Rin looked around. Everybody but Matsuda, Misa-Misa and Light were already gone. Her watch read quarter to midnight. "Woah, you're right. I'll have to get going."

She stood up and got her coat and bag, and she inclined her head to Ryuzaki. "I can't thank you enough for letting me join, Ryuzaki. I feel like I'm finally doing something to fight Kira. Thanks for showing me around and everything."

She gave such a grateful smile that Ryuzaki found his tounge a bit tied. He said, "It was my pleasure. Could you be here tomorrow at around seven? We'll probably have some more reports you could look at by then, or something. You seem to have a gift for interpreting Kira's actions, which could be useful. I mean, it's definitely useful. Not that it's your only gift; I'm sure…uh…"

Wonderful, now he was just babbling. Rin asked, "Ryuzaki?"

"Yes?"

"Um, you could just call me Rin, if you want. I mean, you don't have to be that formal. I'm just a newbie detective here, after all," she said, chuckling.

Ryuzaki blinked and said, "Oh. Alright. Well, Rin, we'll see you tomorrow, then."

Rin nodded, waved goodbye to Misa, Matsuda, and Light, and went down the elevator. After that, something was a bit off in the taskforce room. Matsuda was watching Ryuzaki as he researched, and it looked to him like his mind was barely there.

Matsuda had guessed right. Ryuzaki clicked through page after page, hardly glancing at them. He kept trying to decipher what was so special about Rin. He kept remembering the way her face seemed to light up with happiness, and how his heart somehow flopped whenever she smiled or laughed. As he remembered, he slowly figured it out.

Rin is…he thought, staring off into space. Rin is really…very pretty.

**Author's Note: **Do you think this is getting stupid? Answer honestly, please. -.-

**Another Author's Note: **Also, in ch. 1 when it says in bold, 'Yuki's POV' that's supposed to be Mizuki's POV. Yuki used to be Mizuki's name but I changed it. Just letting you know incase that was confusing.


End file.
